


From the Mouths of Babes

by sigmaforsale



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmaforsale/pseuds/sigmaforsale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Arthur visits Cobb's children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Mouths of Babes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first writing I've wanted to show the internet in ages; unbeta'd but heavily edited

" _Maman_ ," James's quiet whimpers floated down the hall. "I want _Maman_."

" _Maman_ is in Heaven," came Philippa's sweet, piping voice, soothing. "She loves us very much, and sends angels to keep us safe."

Arthur let his forehead rest against the wall, the children's words intensifying the weight of grief on his shoulders.

"And Daddy? I want Daddy," sniffled James.

"Daddy loves us, too," said Philippa, her voice soft and assured, "even though the bad man made him go away." Cobb's lawyer. "And _Maman_ sent Uncle Arthur to keep Daddy safe."

Her simple faith felt like a punch in the gut.


End file.
